The book of Garzey's
by GojiCandle
Summary: The story of a three episode OVA that converted at least part of a discord server for a completely unrelated anime. This started as a joke but i've been very vaguely encouraged to continue so i will/Crackfic
1. Creation Story

**Word of warning this will make no sense if you have never heard of Garzeys wing, Been in the discord server for K-on, or heard of the bible.**

The story of Gojisis

1:1

At first there was nothing, nothing but pitch black despair as existence of an anime equivalent of the room did not exist, but then Goji said. "Let there be Chris" And then it began, on the first episode, he created the in depth lore of the world of Garzey's wing. The mountains, the two realities, the rivers, dull swords, dinosaurs, the great Barajuju tree and the metomias tribe.

1:2

In episode two Goji created the in depth characters and compelling story arcs that would be implemented from the first and the community pool, fusion monsters, certainly getting sexy and memorable one liners.

1:3

Episode three was where Goji finally created Alex, The first to witness its greatness, along with Ray (The sushi kind, Not to be confused with Taku), the pretender. He also created the great general Yamato-Takeru-Nomikoto and the Fundo creatures. And finally Garzeys wing itself

1:4

Ray and Alex has full reign to this bountiful garden of treasures. Alex enjoyed all of the episodes in this beautiful garden while Ray had only just begun, but all was not well in this world of Garzey's wing, A talking snake sent by the Yakul or Jacob of the underworld, or some say maybe it was the demon himself, whispered poisonously in Ray's ears.

"Don't watch past episode one" it echoed, Ray didn't want to listen but the serpent's voice was enchanting.

1:5

"You can't be bothered" It whispered again. And Ray had to agree, and thus was convinced to eat the apple of 'can't be bothered ness'. However, not like other inferior religions, Alex would not be swayed by the serpent's voice, nor Ray's. "No, this is what Goji has opened our eyes too, I will not stray from the path" And this is when Goji the man the meme the legend himself came down from the sky.

1:6

"Ray" Thy said in his godly and sexy voice. "You have not watched the rest of Garzey's wing so in this regard, you are BANISHED from the garden of the Earthenware bells. And as your punishment, when you give birth you will experience excruciating pain or something, and the only anime you will enjoy is BanG Dream something something mocaran.

1:7

He then turned to best girl I mean Alex, "Alex" Goji said, to Alex. "For your outstanding loyalty and faith in the Garzey's wing I will make you the first follower, thus the first to receive the great 'Holy Warrior' Rank.

"Thank you Goji" Alex bowed, honored. "I will not fail you" He declared, resolute. And spoiler alert, he didn't 3


	2. Taku's dreams

Gojisis Chapter 2

Taku's Dreams

2:1

Redler Red Lived in the land where his father had stayed, This is the account of Red's family line. Taku, A young man of seven hundred and eleven was tending to his memes with his brothers, but they're not important until they are so i won't name them all you need to know is that they suck and they hated Taku even though he was truly pure and sexy and girls he's single and ready to mingl-

2:2

Taku had a dream, when he told it to his brothers (who exist apparently) they only hated him more. He recounted his dream: "We were fighting the king's army with swords out in the field when suddenly mine was thrust out of my hand You all turned to me and yelled, "Taku use this!" and threw your own swords at me but I ignored all of the other possible weaponry and won the fight with wings that came out of my heels and an incredibly dull sword."

2:3

His brother turned to him and said: "Could it be that HE is the holy warrior? Oh my god is that the holy warrior?" and they hated him all the more because of his dream and what he said. Then he had another dream, and he told it to his brothers.

2:4

"Listen" Taku said. "I had another dream, this time It was after a battle or something and I still had my broken dull sword, you all bowed down and handed me your sword and said 'this swords pretty sharp Taku' to which I replied, 'Thank you, for thinking of me'"

2:5

Red who literally doesn't know of Garzey's wing at all i'd imagine or this dumb fucking bible parody was told of Taku's dreams to which he responded.

"=red"

2:6

Now I can't be fucked trying to weave the rest of this bible story properly but basically his brothers sold him into slavery and pretended to his dad (Red) That he was dead and that parts pretty boring but then Taku's slavemaster turns out to be a pretty rad guy so he kinda likes being a slave. (Taku Sub confirmed?) But then the slave master's wife goes all 'senpai fuck me' and the slave master gets jelly and imprisons Taku.

2:7

Now, After a beautiful rendition of "Close every door" That Taku sings he is in his cell when none other than a Redditor and a Tumblrite are thrown in as well. (This just in, Tumblrite is an accepted dictionary term) They were both thrown in by the king for unironically saying waifu and also saying that Shuckle was a bad pokemon but that's irrelevant as they had both had plot forwarding mechanics, I mean dreams..

2:8

One was about reddit and birds or something that Taku basically bullshitted by saying it means the king was going to execute him (Rightly so, saying shuckle was a bad pokemon) and the Tumblrite who had a dream about serving booze to the king and Taku was like, yeah dude that's exactly what's going to happen bc unlike bitchface over there you only crime was liking a 2d girl.

2:9

So Taku now had perfect foresight in the form of bullshitting about his own and other people's dreams a gift from Goji, Anyway so the King had a weird dream about his kingdom (or kingDOM if you know what i mean) something about the metomias tribe escaping and the great barajuju tree and the guy serving him booze said, hey there's some really fucking sexy guy in jail that can accurately read dreams.

2:10

The king said: "Bring him here at once, I think it will be good for my present mental condition" And so as the king's wish it were done.


End file.
